


So, I have a confession to make

by Yolosugar



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, these boys need more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolosugar/pseuds/Yolosugar
Summary: “You know, you don’t have to say it if it’s hard, I understand.”Gyrus being Gyrus, of course he is understanding but Kodya wants to do this, no he needs to do this for himself.He has been thinking about it for the past few months, it was probably love at first sight. That time when he fell in the lake and Gyrus saved him. Maybe it was fate and now he needs to face it.His heart was pounding and he was sweating, he couldn’t stop fidgeting and his mind was racing. How would he word it? Would he just say it like that?“So I have a confession to make.”
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	So, I have a confession to make

Kodya is sitting on Gyrus’ bed. He doesn’t really remember how he got here, he just knows that after a lot of thinking he decided to just tell Gyrus.

“Hey, I have to tell you something.” That was the first thing Kodya said when Gyrus opened the door for him. Gyrus let him in and now here they were. Waiting for Kodya to get the courage to say it. 

“You know, you don’t have to say it if it’s hard, I understand.” 

Gyrus being Gyrus, of course he is understanding but Kodya wants to do this, no he needs to do this for himself. 

He has been thinking about it for the past few months, it was probably love at first sight. That time when he fell in the lake and Gyrus saved him. Maybe it was fate and now he needs to face it.

His heart was pounding and he was sweating, he couldn’t stop fidgeting and his mind was racing. How would he word it? Would he just say it like that?

“So I have a confession to make.” 

Gyrus waits patiently for Kodya to finish, something that Kodya is about to say is serious because Kodya usually doesn’t hesitate and Gyrus notices that.

“Just take your time, there is no rush.”

“I-I.” Kodya stammered, he was getting hot and his face was hot, he was probably blushing so much, but he couldn’t tell because of the anxiety he had. He had thought this over and over again, maybe even hundred times and yet he never thought he would actually do it, until he made up his mind.

He looked at Gyrus, finally ready to face the fear. It’s now or never. 

“I….I….”

There was silenced for a few minute before Kodya says, 

“I like you.” 

Kodya mustered, it was the only thing he could say at the moment. He was so nervous that it felt like he had been running for so long and he was out of breath, out of shape, exhausted but happy that he finally managed to say it.

He saw the look on Gyrus’ face when he said that, at first he was composed but then he was shocked, he was so shocked that his mouth was wide open, his jaw almost dropping on the floor. It would be funny but Kodya was too nervous to make fun of that. He didn't know if Gyrus’ reaction was because he felt the same way or only saw him as a friend and had to break it to him.

Moments passed but it felt like eternity for Kodya, he has never felt this nervous but he is ready to accept if Gyrus didn’t want to be friends anymore and he would respect that. 

Gyrus was going to speak, at least opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and then tried again. 

“I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Kodya can hear his heart racing, his mind racing. He’s scared of the answer, his hands are sweating and he can’t look at Gyrus anymore knowing that the rejection is about to come.

“Honestly, I like you too.”

 _what?_ Kodya quickly looked at Gyrus and saw him blushing, he was not expecting that. It was one in a million that Gyrus would like him back, yet he did. 

“What?” 

“I like you dummy.” Gyrus said and giggled. 

Kodya had to process this, he felt butterflies in his stomach and he couldn’t stop smiling. It seems as if all his worries were gone _he likes me?_ Kodya blushed, if he wasn't blushing enough he was now a red tomato. Everything came to a stop and the only thing Kodya could think was Gyrus, Gyrus was the only thing on his mind, the only one he could see and he couldn’t stop this happiness from overflowing. It felt so wonderful hearing that, this is what it’s like to have your feelings reciprocate. 

“Since when?” 

“I don’t really know, it was just one day I realized I have feelings for you.” Gyrus said shyly, a bit embarrassed.

Kodya couldn’t help but smile so big, he couldn’t help but look at Gyrus in the eye and he knew he was telling the truth. It felt so unreal yet real at the same time he couldn’t help but like him more. 

Gyrus came closer to Kodya and took his hand, he put it on his heart. 

“Can you feel that?” 

_Ba-dum, ba-dum_ , his heart was racing just as fast as Kodya’s own. 

“This is what you do to me.” Gyrus looked at Kodya with adoration, he gave him the softest smile Kodya has ever seen. 

After looking at each other for a few minutes Kodya asks 

“What are we now?” He didn’t really know what to do next since he never thought they would go this far. It never crossed his mind that Gyrus would feel the same way so he didn’t really think what would happen if he did like him. 

“You tell me, you were the one who confessed.” Gyrus chuckled. 

“Well uhh, I didn’t think i would get this far.”

“You mean you never thought about if I said I like you too, you only had rejection in your mind, right?” 

“I mean I just thought of it as little possibility.” Kodya said a bit embarrassed, but what is there to be embarrassed about? He did just confess and his feelings are out in the open, more so Gyrus likes him back. 

“Do we start dating? Go on dates? Are we in a relationship?”

“Only if you want to.” Gyrus said sincerely in his voice. He moved his hands to cup Kodya’s face, he started to caress his check with one hand. 

“W-we can umm, take it slow? Just take our time if you want that?” Kodya asks, a bit hesitant.

“Yeah, sure. I'm down for whatever you want.” 

Kodya closes his eyes and lets the feeling of warmth and safety take over, he feels Gyrus’ hands on his face and he has never felt this happy before. 

He leans in the touch where the other hand is caressing, it feels nice and bubbly. 

_______________________________________________________________

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Kodya asks suddenly in the middle of their 3rd date. 

“What? I thought you wanted to take it slow?” Gyrus asks with a surprise look. 

“Well yeah, I do but….being with you. Every time we are together I want to tell everyone that you are mine, that we are together. I don’t know, you do crazy things to me Gyrus, I would even go the length to move mountains if I have to.” Kodya says with a loving face, he couldn't help it but his feelings for Gyrus were always growing stronger each day, and he wanted to take it to another step. He’s ready for it. 

Gyrus looked at Kodya, he made a thinking face and put his hand on the chin. “Hmm I don’t know, do I want to?” he said jokingly. 

“Of course I want to! Don’t look at me like that, it hurts me to see you making a sad face.”

“Oh, sorry. Haha I guess I was just taken aback by that.”

“Dummy, my feelings for you are the same, except stronger now, of course. I wouldn't reject you now after going three dates with you.” Gyrus said playfully. 

As they continued with their date, they decided to tell their friends about their relationship. Kodya has never felt so happy but also nervous, what will their friends say about them? Would they judge? This was what Kodya was thinking while Gyrus and him were on their way. 

However when they did tell them, their friends were happy. 

“Finally, been waiting forever till you guys got together” Nephthys said very excited 

“It’s about time ye got together” Tori said with a grin on her face 

Sylvia did some sign language that meant that she is really happy for both of them and congratulated them. 

Kodya was happy, he never got this support from his family when he came out, so knowing that his friends got his back and even secretly made a bet which one of them will confess made Kodya feel something inside. Like a true family he never had, someone he can lean on and share with. 

When Gyrus and Kodya got back to Gyrus’ room, Gyrus asked if Kodya wanted something to drink but Kodya just said no thank you and said Gyrus to come sit beside him. 

Gyrus sat down besides Kodya. Kodya was happy being able to spend as much time with him as he can but he still wanted to do so much more with him, so he started to lean onto Gyrus. 

“W-what?” Gyrus said, stammering. 

“I wanna cuddle.” Kodya said as quietly as he could. 

“Well why didn’t you just say so. No need to be shy” Gyrus chuckled at that.

“I’ve never done this before, i’ve never had this experience before, it’s all so new.” 

“Same here, but we can figure out stuff together.” Gyrus said lovingly.

As they cuddled and talked, hours went by before they even knew it was this late. But Kodya didn’t want to go back to his room, he wanted to stay with Gyrus just a little bit longer, maybe even for the whole night too.

**Author's Note:**

> soo I had this fic lying around and never finished it so I thought why not just post with what I got so far. The idea was confession, Kodya confessing and then they go on a date and all but sadly I lost interest and didn't really know what to write next, so just use your own imagination as to what will happen XD
> 
> I got more fic lying around too that Ima post because why not??
> 
> again, English is not my language so I'm sorry for mistakes, I'm still learning and all >.< but thank you for reading!


End file.
